lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Sister Packs
The Sister Packs first came out in 2013 with sisters Kat and Whisker, who were exclusive to Toys R Us. Mini sets were released shortly after and the full size line was expanded with international releases. The minis continued until 2016 with six waves in total. 'Sister Packs' Bea Spells-a-Lot and Specs Reads-a-Lot (Large & Mini)'' "The a-Lot Sisters"'' Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Sprinkle Spice Cookie (Large & Mini) "The Cookie Sisters" Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Bundles Snuggle Stuff (Large & Mini)'' "The Stuff Sisters"'' Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil Top (Large & Mini) "The Top Sisters" Kat Jungle Roar and Whiskers Lion's Roar (Large & Mini) "The Roar Sisters" Misty Mysterious and Tricky Mysterious '(Large & Mini) ''"The Mysterious Sisters" 'Ember Flicker Flame and Red Fiery Flame '(Large Only) "The Flame Sisters" '''Prairie Dusty Trails and Trouble Dusty Trails (Large & Mini) "The Dusty Trails Sisters" Pix E. Flutters and Twinkle N. Flutters (Large & Mini) "The Flutters Sisters" Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises and Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises '(Large & Mini) "''The Bumps N' Bruises Sisters" 'Charlotte Charades and Sherri Charades '(Large & Mini) "The Charades Sisters" '''Spot Splatter Splash and Scribbles Splash (Large & Mini)'' "The Splash Sisters"'' Jewel Sparkles and Trinket Sparkles (Large & Mini) "The Sparkles Sisters" Pillow Featherbed and Blanket Featherbed (Mini Only) "The Featherbed Sisters" Sahara Mirage and Pita Mirage ' (Mini Only) ''"The Mirage Sisters" '''Blossom Flowerpot and Petal Flowerpot (Mini Only) "The Flowerpot Sisters" Mango Tiki Wiki and Kiwi Tiki Wiki (Mini Only) "The Tiki Wiki Sisters" Tippy Tumblelina and Twisty Tumblelina (Mini Only) "The Tumblelina Sisters" Suzette La Sweet and Mimi La Sweet ' (Mini Only) ''"The La Sweet Sisters" 'Dyna Might and Tiny Might '(Mini Only) "The Might Sisters" '''Scoops Waffle Cone and Spoons Waffle Cone (Mini Only) "The Waffle Cone Sisters" Scarlet Riding Hood and Cape Riding Hood '(Mini Only) ''"The Riding Hood Sisters" 'Little Bah Peep and Bow Bah Peep ''(Mini Only)'' "The Bah Peep Sisters"'' Snowy Fairest'' and Beauty Fairest '(Mini Only)'' "The Fairest Sisters"'' 'Cinder Slippers and Ribbon Slippers ''(Mini Only)'' "The Slipper Sisters"'' 'Large-Sized Sister Packs' 'US - Canada' Kat Jungle Roar and Whiskers Lion's Roar Box.jpg 'International' Bea Spells-a-Lot and Specs Reads-a-Lot Box.jpg|Bea Spells-a-Lot and Specs Reads-a-Lot Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Sprinkle Spice Cookie Box.jpg|Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Sprinkle Spice Cookie Spotscribbles.png|Spot Splatter Splash and Scribbles Splash Jeweltrinket.png|Jewel Sparkles and Trinket Sparkles Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Bundles Snuggle Stuff Box.JPG|Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Bundles Snuggle Stuff Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil' Top Box.jpg|Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil Top MistyTrickySisPack.jpg|Misty Mysterious and Tricky Mysterious Sisters 5.PNG Sisters 4.PNG Sisters 3.PNG Sisters 2.PNG Sisters 1.PNG 'Mini Sister Packs' 'Series 1' Mini specs and bea.jpg|Specs Reads-a-Lot & Bea Spells-a-Lot Peanut and Squirt Mini.jpg|Squirt Lil Top & Peanut Big Top Mittens and Bundles Mini.jpg|Bundles Snuggle Stuff & Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Crumbs and Sprinkle Mini.jpg|Sprinkle Spice Cookie & Crumbs Sugar Cookie Mini sister pack 3.PNG Mini sister pack 4.PNG Mini sister pack 2.PNG Mini sister pack 1.PNG 'Series 2' Spot and Scribbles Mini.jpg|Scribbles Splash & Spot Splatter Splash Jewel and Trinket Mini.jpg|Trinket Sparkles & Jewel Sparkles Pillow and Blanket Mini.jpg|Blanket Featherbed & Pillow Featherbed Pix e & twinkle mini sister pack (1st look).jpg|Twinkle N. Flutters & Pix E. Flutters Mini Splash Sisters.PNG Mini Sparkles Sisters.PNG Mini Featherbed Sisters.PNG Mini Flutters Sisters.PNG 'Series 3' Minis - Misty & Tricky.jpg|Tricky Mysterious & Misty Mysterious Minis - Prairie & Trouble.jpg|Trouble Dusty Trails & Prairie Dusty Trails Minis - Rosy & Stumbles.jpg|Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises & Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Minis - Sahara & Pita.jpg|Pita Mirage & Sahara Mirage Mini Sisters - Misty&Tricky (Box).jpg Mini Sisters - Prairie&Trouble (Box).jpg Mini Sisters - Rosy&Stumbles (Box).jpg Mini Sisters - Sahara&Pita (Box).jpg 'Series 4' Blossom & Petal Flowerpot dolls - Mini - sister pack ser. 4.jpg|Petal Flowerpot & Blossom Flowerpot Mango & Kiwi Tiki Wiki dolls - Mini - sister pack ser. 4.jpg|Kiwi Tiki Wiki & Mango Tiki Wiki Tippy & Twisty Tumblelina dolls - Mini - sister pack ser. 4.jpg|Twisty Tumblelina & Tippy Tumblelina Suzette & Mimi La Sweet dolls - Mini - sister pack ser. 4.jpg|Mimi La Sweet & Suzette La Sweet BlossomandPetalBox.jpg MangoandKiwiBox.jpg TippyandTwistyBox.jpg SuzetteandMimiBox.jpg 'Series 5' Sherri and Charolette.jpg|Sherri Charades and Charlotte Charades Tiny and Dyna.jpg|Tiny Might and Dyna Might Spoons and Scoops.jpg|Spoons Waffle Cone and Scoops Waffle Cone Whiskers and Kat.jpg|Whiskers Lion's Roar and Kat Jungle Roar Sherri and Charolette Box.jpg Tiny and Dyna Box.jpg Spoons and Scoops Box.jpg Whiskers and Kat Box.jpg 'Series 6' Scarlet and Cape MD.png|Scarlet Riding Hood and Cape Riding Hood Little and Bow Bah MD.png|Little Bah Peep and Bow Bah Peep Snowy and Beauty MD.png|Snowy Fairest and Beauty Fairest Cinder and Ribbon MD.png|Cinder Slippers and Ribbon Slippers Scarlet and Cape MDB.png Little and Bow Bah MDB.png Snowy and Beauty MDB.png Cinder and Ribbon MDB.png 'Trivia' *'Mini Series 1' uses the classic Series 1 look for the older siblings. *'Mini Series 2' has a variety of looks for the older siblings. Pillow Featherbed re-uses her Pillow's Sleepover Party apparel. Spot Splatter Splash uses her 3rd edition apparel. Meanwhile, Jewel SparklesJewel Sparkles& Pix E. Flutters don completely new outfits for their minis. *'Mini Series 3 '''has a variety of looks for the older siblings. Sahara Mirage uses her 2nd edition apparel. Misty Mysterious uses her 2nd edition apparel too. Meanwhile, Prairie Dusty Trails and Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises get completely new outfits for their minis. *'Mini Series 2''' surprisingly glossed over Pita & Matey, who were released in the second series of the Lalaloopsy Littles and came out before Blanket & Twinkle.This could be because Blanket's sister is in the original eight. *'Mini Series 3', Mini Series 4 '''and '''Mini Series 5 glossed over Matey again. *The Roar Sisters are exclusive to Toys "R" Us only. Category:Sister Pack Mini Category:Large Sister Pack